


Dream in a Dream

by oreob1tch (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm not sure if there should be smut tho, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Relationships, mention of other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Imagine that one day, you wake up just to find out you can't remember anything from the past two years.[Where Chittaphon has no idea how did he get here or what exactly happened but apparently, he's getting married]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello  
> so, I came up with this idea like when I decided to create my own Episode story (it took me like two minutes to come up with this, so it's ...not thought through) but then i said fuck it and used it to write TaeTen.
> 
> Also this story contains a LOT of flashbacks. They all will be in cursive, so i hope you won't get confused.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this.

Chittaphon stares at the house in front of him. He recognizes it now, but few days ago he had no idea whose it is and why he's there.  
  
Few days ago he didn't understand a lot of things. He's still pretty much confused about everything and still hasn't come to terms with certain things. Like what exactly is going on in his life. What role Taeyong suddenly has in his life and what is he to the older man.  
  
His mind is still blank, no memories what so ever. If it was at least blurry, he'd think that they will come back some day.  
  
But it's like the last two years didn't happen at all.   
At least for him. He doesn't remember anything.  
Everything around him is different now. Everyone around him is different too.  
  
Except for him. He's still stuck in April 2016.  
Because that's the last thing he remembers.  
  
The front door opens and Taeyong steps out, smiling shyly as he hands Chittaphon his jacket?  
"Can we go?"  
  
Chittaphon nods. He has to do this. It might bring his memories back.  
  
***  
 _The weather was getting warmer, spring offically came back and while it was still little windy in Seoul, the sun shining high above his head was enough to make him happier._  
 _Well, or at least it used to._  
 _He was walking slowly, every step heavy with his sadness and anger._  
 _How could he do that. To him of all people_  
 _He felt betrayed and heartbroken. He wanted to cry and then cry some more._  
 _His phone buzzed in his pocket just as he unlocked the door. He reached in and swiped over the display to unlock it._  
  
 ** _From: Taeyong_**  
 _Are you okay? Dongyoung told me what had happened._  
  
 ** _From: Chittaphon_**  
 _And how does Dongyoung know?_  
  
 ** _From: Taeyong_**  
 _You know they're close. But are you okay? Should I come over?_  
  
 _Chittaphon hesitated. He didn't want to spend the night crying. He wanted to forget. He wanted to forget what had happened,forget him and even himself._  
  
 ** _From: Chittaphon_**  
 _Let's meet at the bar. Let's have few drinks tonight._  
  
 _Taeyong didn't reply and Chittaphon knew him for long enough to know what that meant. He didn't agree with Chittaphon's choice, but he would be there anyway. And Chittaphon really liked that about his best friend. He was there when the younger man needed him, not matter what. He was someone who deserved a better best friend, who deserved better in general._  
 _As far as he knew, all Taeyong's relationships always had a bad ending, the Korean never really felt happy and Chittaphon really wanted to help him but there wasn't really a way._  
  
 _In few minutes, he changed into something more presentable and grabbed his wallet. He was going to get wasted and black out and forget about everything._  
  
 ** _From: Taeyong_**  
 _Dongyoung is coming too_  
  
 _Chittaphon sighed. He liked Dongyoung, he really did, but knowing that Dongyoung is a friend of.. /him/ made him feel sick._  
 _Without thinking any further, he left the house and headed to the bar._  
  
 _It was crowded in there, bodies pressed against each other, the smell of alcohol and sweat heavy in the air. Taeyong coughed nervously as he played with the rim of his glass. Dongyoung groaned and leaned against his older friend._  
 _"Are you going to tell him now?"_  
  
 _"Are you crazy? They just broke up. Chitt is heartbroken, now it's not the time." Taeyong replied quietly._  
  
 _The younger one frowned. "It's never the time in your opinion." then his expression softened. "I know you don't want to take the risk, but he deserves to know. And this is hurting you."_  
  
 _"It would hurt even more if he knew." Taeyong shrugs, drinking the rest of his gin and tonic. "I will tell him if I ever feel like it, Yong, I will. Just.. not know."_  
  
 _Then the youngest of the three appeared and started drinking right away. Taeyong could see the pain in his eyes that he tried to hide behind fake smiles and alcohol. He wanted to say something, hug him, comfort him, but Chittaphon insisted that he was fine. But he wasn't. He couldn't be. Because he loved Cas with his entire heart._  
  
 _"I think you've had enough." Taeyong put his hand on Chittaphon's shoulder. The Thai jerked away immediately._  
  
 _"I think that I know the best if I had enough or not."_  
  
 _"I'm trying to help you Chitt. You will feel like shit tomorrow."_  
  
 _"I already do." Chittaphon retorted and gulped down another shot of vodka._  
  
 _"Let me take you home," Taeyong pleaded, desperate. "Let's get you out of here."_  
  
 _The Thai stood up, his legs wobbly from all the alcohol. He hugged Taeyong tightly and the older wrapped his arm around his waist._  
 _"Will you stay with me tonight?" Chittaphon asked, almost crying. Taeyong nodded. Of course he would stay_.  
  
****  
 _He woke up with a massive headache. Once he looked around he realized that he was not in his bedroom. He wasn't even in his own clothes. He just layed there, confused, until he heard the door open._  
  
 _"No, Yong, I will call you later, after I tell him, yea?" He recognized Taeyong's voice and sighed in relief. But then again, this wasn't Taeyong's bedroom either. He knew that room like the back of his hand._  
  
 _"I see that my Sleeping beauty finally woke up." Taeyong smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Feeling better?"_  
  
 _"Where am I?" Chittaphon asked. He needed to know. Because he was so confused._  
  
 _"What do you mean? We're home?" Taeyong bit his lip then leaned closer and ruffled Chittaphon's hair. "Quit playing baby, we need to leave soon?"_  
  
 _"Since when do you call me baby?" the younger one asked  but got out of the bed anyway. He wasn't going to get any answers if he stayed in the bed._  
  
 _"Seriously Chitt, what's up with you this morning? I've been calling you that for ages now. It's literally your favorite pet name."_  
 _Taeyong handed the smaller man his clothes. "Please dress up quickly, we don't have time for these games. I'll wait for you downstairs."_  
  
 _He was almost out of the room when Chitt called out : "Baby?" He wanted to ask how did the taller knew that it was his favorie pet name but then Taeyong turned around and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to be mean or anything. I'm just nervous when it comes to planning our wedding, I'm sure you understand."_  
  
 _Chittaphon's heart droppped._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola my dudes  
> So, i'd just like to Tell you that this is not,by any means, a slow burn kind of fanfiction. I know I wouldn't finish it if I planned to write a lot of chapters. There will be 10? Not more, maybe less.
> 
> Anyway, if you like this chapter, please leave kudos and/or comment.  
> Thank you

Chittaphon glances at Taeyong who keeps his eyes on the road, seemingly calm.  
How is he so calm is a mystery to the younger. Few days ago he told him that he didn't remember anything from the past two years. They went to a doctor but there's nothing wrong with him, his brain is okay, he's perfectly healthy.

He just doesn't remember.

It's all still very new to him. Living in a house that is both his and Taeyong's. Whom he's dating, apparently.

He's confused. He still thinks about Yukhei and Taeyong is nothing more than his best friend.

"Why don't you want to tell me what happened between the two of us." He finally speaks up. The older man's face remains blank, without any sign of emotion.

"I'd prefer if you rememered yourself."

"But I can't remember anything, Tae! It's not even blurry, it's just not there! I don't know how I forgot about Yukhei, I don't know our first kiss, or even who proposed!"

Taeyong stops the car. They're here. "I managed to make you fall in love with me once, I can do it again."

"But I still like Yukhei." He whispers and Taeyong cringes.

"Yea, I've already been through this." Then he leans in, his expression suddenly soft. He puts his palm on Chittaphon's cheek who leans into it without thinking. "It's okay Chitt. I'm here."  
Then they get out of the car.

**

He pretends that he doesn't see the pain in Taeyong's eyes.

"Postpone the wedding?" The priest frowns. "There's only few days left!"

"I know,father." Taeyong sighs. "But there's a problem we need to solve before getting married. If this is about money I can pa-"

"It's not about money, Taeyong," the elder man says softly. "It saddens me that you have to wait to commit to each other but I can tell there's something wrong." He looks at Chittaphon that swallows the lump in his throat nervously.

"You're trembling, Chittaphon." Father points out and Taeyong wraps his arms around him. It's comforting, calming and his best friend is so warm.

It's just a lot for him to take in. In few days he was supposed to get married. To Taeyong out of all people.

"Maybe you two should go home. Let me know when everything is sorted out,okay?"

Taeyong nods, and leads Chittaphon out of the church.

"Are you okay, baby?" The pet name slips out easily, like Taeyong is used to calling him that, and Chittaphon blushes.

"It's just..a lot."

The older of the two kisses Chitt's forehead lovingly and he starts full on crying. That surprises Taeyong.

"What's wrong?" He asks, terrified.

"I feel awful."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

**

"So what happened to Yukhei?" Chittaphon asks few hours later when they're seated on the couch in the living room. They're watching TV but Chittaphon can't really focus. All he can think of is the wedding and his ex boyfriend and the love in Taeyong's gaze.

It makes his head spin. He's not unhappy. He has a beautiful house now and he lives with the best friend a human can ever ask for. Taeyong's caring and gentle and patient. He was kind enough to sleep in the guest room so Chitt has a room for himself.

The Thai feels grateful and loved. He's also still pretty much confused because Taeyong's behavior towards him isn't that much different than it was two years ago. He's just not shy with pet names and is more affectionate. But Chittaphon realizes that Taeyong has always cared about him and looked after him. The older man is basically his guardian angel.

"He got married few months ago. He lives in China with his wife and they're expecting a baby." Taeyong answers, eyes still glued to the TV. Chittaphon's chest tightens uncomfortably, dull pain in his ribcage.

"He got..married?" The tone of his voice makes the older one finally look at him.

"It's been two years. You both have moved on."  
Except that Chittaphon haven't. He doesn't remember moving on.

"I wanna go to bed." Without waiting for his friend's reaction, he gets up and leaves.

Everything hurts. His head, his heart, his existence. His heart breaks once again, even more. How did he move on all those months ago? Was it because of Taeyong? Did he fall for him? Or was it the other way around?  
He just wants to remember, that's all.

He doesn't want to keep hurting everyone around him. He doesn't want to hurt himself anymore. This is a curse, there's no other way. There's just no way he can forget such an important part of his life with no explanation. No knows why. And he needs to know.

He grabs his phone and opens his text messages. There are names he never heard of. Who's Mark? Who's Johnny?

Then he sees a name he's familiar with. Dongyoung.  
Taeyong is really close to the man so he expects him to know. He presses call.  
It rings exactly three times before Dongyoung accepts the call. "Chitt?"

Hearing his voice is..weird. Dongyoung and Yukhei used to be very good friends. Are they still? He has so many questions.

"Dongyoung.." the sound of his friend's voice makes him tear up.

"Oh my god, Chitt! I was afraid you forgot about me too." Dongyoung sounds so sincere and happy and the younger one sobs.

"This is crazy, Yong. I feel like I don't even know myself anymore. Who am I? Who was I?"

There's a long pause,kind of awkward. "I don't know what to tell you."

"It's okay." The Thai sighs. He's used to that by now. It's the same thing that Yukhei told him when they broke up and he asked why, why him.  
That's the same thing Taeyong told him when he broke down crying,wheezing because he felt useless without his memories.

"Do you think we could meet up tomorrow?" He asks the older who hums in agreement.  
"I have few questions for you that I don't want Tae to hear."

"It's about Yukhei and his wife, isn't it."

The most irritating thing about Dongyoung is that he sees right through him. There's no point in lying to him. He knows anyway.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow." Chitt rubs his temple, suddenly very tired. They both say their goodbye's and then he puts his phone down, connecting it to the charger, and closes his eyes.

His dream is in dark colors, only black and few shades of grey. No specific characters, just a dark blur.  
He's right there, between the scary dark mess,the only one he can see clearly. The others are talking, their voices distant and quiet as if he is underwater. He wants to scream, doesn't understand what's going on.  
Where is he? Who are they? What does it mean? Is it a nightmare and does it have any meaning?  
Then,it changes. He can hear the voice clearly.

 _"I don't care what it takes, Chittaphon. If you wanna slow down, we'll go slow. Whatever you want,my love."_ The voice is familiar but he can't pinpoint where he heard it.

 _"I just want you, Taeyong."_ Another voice breathes out shakily. He recognize that voice. It's his own. Terrified he realizes what this is. It's a memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Back from being dead.
> 
> Ok this is a confusing chapter but i will explain everything,eventually.
> 
> Leave comment and/or kudos if you like this mess. Thank you ♥

He can't get that dream out of his head. What does it mean? What even was that?

  
He has an idea but it makes him blush and he doesn't want to think about it.

  
He's well aware of the fact that they've done it before. They've been dating for almost two years after all.

  
But the thought of him and Taeyong...doing things.. is a big no.

  
"I'm going to see Doyoung." Chittaphon announces. Taeyong looks up.

  
"Cool. Also, they called from work. They need you tomorrow."

  
Chitt swallows the lump in his throat. "Work? What do I work as?"

  
Taeyong smiles softly. "Don't worry, your job's still the same."

  
He's really glad to hear that as he got really worried he quit in his job in the library and is now doing something he knows nothing about.

  
**

  
Soon enough, he leaves to meet Doyoung. Taeyong gave him the keys of his new car and Chittaphon had to use GPS to get to the place where he was supposed to meet the older man.

  
He's excited. And scared. He's ready to ask questions but is he ready to hear the answers?

  
Once he gets to the café, it takes him a while to find his friend. He dyed his hair blonde and Chittaphon expected the usual black.  
On the other hand, almost nothing is "as usual" anymore.

  
Only when Doyoung turns around, Chittaphon finally recognizes him. He shoots him a shy smile and walks over to sit down.

  
"Hi."

  
"You look freaked out." Doyoung says instead of greeting him. That hasn't changed. "Just like when you saw me blonde for the first time."

  
Chittaphon giggles nervously because he doesn't remember.

  
He looks down at the menu but as if Doyoung reads his mind, he says: "I already ordered. Green tea latte, right?"

  
Chittaphon relaxes then. He hasn't changed. His friends haven't changed either. The relationships between them changed but he can deal with that.

  
Then he notices. On Doyoung's left ring finger, there's a really pretty and expensive looking ring.

  
"You're engaged?" He asks and the older looks down on his hand.

  
"It's a promise ring. Jaehyun bought it for me. He has a matching one."

  
"He?" Chittaphon frowns. "You are straight."

  
"Not anymore." Doyoung shrugs. "Sometimes you just meet a person who's like the best friend you ever had and you love spending time with them and before you know it, you want to spend rest of your life with them." He then smiles softly. "But you probably know what I'm talking about."

  
"I still don't remember." Chittaphon reminds him. "I'm not in love with Taeyong."

  
There's an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Dongyoung speaks up again. "I saw you two fall in love. I saw Taeyong fall in love with you ages ago. I saw him get heartbroken when you started dating Yukhei. I saw you falling in love with him. And I've never seen Taeyong happier than when he was with you. My point is, Taeyong is my best friend. I don't care that you claim him as yours, he's my best friend. And I won't let you break his heart again, Chittaphon. If you don't like him, leave. It will hurt him but not as much as hoping you'd fall for him again."

  
The Thai doesn't say anything, looking Down on the table, hands on his lap. Doyoung realizes he might crossed the line and bites the inside of his cheek.

  
"You wanted to talk about Yuk-"

  
"I gotta go." Suddenlyhe doesn't want to know. He doesn't want to hear it. He's upset. He's mad at Taeyong. He's mad at himself. Yukhei is gone. He moved on,got married. That's all Chittaphon needs to know. This is his life now. It only goes owards. Crying about the past is useless anyway.

"But the coffee-"

  
"I'll pay for it." He puts money on the table and gets up. "Thanks for meeting me here. Tell Jaehyun I said hi."

  
"Chitt I didn't mean what I said." Doyoung grabs his wrist but Chitt pulls away.

  
"Yes you did. But it's fine."

  
***

  
Taeyong groans, head hitting the wall behind him. Pair of warm lips attacked his neck, peppering it with kisses and teeth grazing over his sensitive skin.

  
"We should stop, this is not right." He whimpers, hands grabbing at whatever he could find to keep him steady.

  
"He won't know."

  
Something inside Taeyong clicks. "Stop it. Don't talk about him." He looks at the guy, upset. "You killed the mood."

  
"You didn't want to do it anyway." The other one shrugs. "You still think about Chittaphon."

  
"He's my fiancé."

  
"Were you really willing to marry him? Even after meeting me?"

Taeyong bites his lower lip. "You know we wouldn't work."

  
"Yet you keep coming back to me. For months. Isn't this better? He doesn't remember, he doesn't love you. You don't love him either. You love me, Tae."

  
The older of the two sighs. "You think I should break up with him?"

  
"Do you want to keep cheating on him?"

  
This is messed up. And Taeyong knows. He's not sure what he's feeling anymore. The closer the wedding got, the more scared he got. He's dreamed about being with Chittaphon for so long and now, when the younger one was actually his,he felt like it was not enough. Like he was missing something.

  
But cheating is wrong, doesn't matter if Chittaphon remembers or not.

  
"Maybe we should break up." He says, grabbing his clothes.

  
"Yea, it will be better for both of you."

  
"No." He turns around to look at the man. "I meant us. Me and you."

  
"You don't love him."

  
"I don't love you either."


End file.
